A major problem in fighting fires is that wind blowing against a side of a building, enters any openings in the building such as open doorways and open windows, and thus fans the fire inside the building causing the fire to spread rapidly down the hallways of the building and into the rooms thereof. Such quickly spreading fires fanned by the wind blowing through the openings of a building have caused the deaths of many civilians and fire fighters. There is a great need for a portable fire fighting curtain which, when rolled up, could be conveniently carried by firemen, and could quickly and easily be used at the site of a fire to block building openings thus preventing the wind from blowing through building openings, and thus eliminating this cause of rapidly spreading fires within a building. The Applicants, after the deaths of some of their brother firefighters, decided that enough was enough; someone had to take the initiative and solve the problem of wind fueling fires.
3.1 Opening
The instant invention is an improvement to fire curtains. The problem to be solved is the problem of wind fueling fires. Unfortunately, most of the background art devices are complicated, big and clumsy, or can not be easily adapted to solving this pressing problem. Applicants began making rough drafts of different curtain designs, but these were not to their liking. They were complicated, big, and clumsy. Realizing that this operation needed easy and quick deployment, packing that was simple, and a carrying case that was sleek and well balanced, Applicants brainstormed the idea and finally came up with a design that had all the attributes they wanted. Applicants are proud to introduce the Portable Fire Curtain System.
Applicants believe that the most significant distinguishing feature of the instant invention over all the background art devices is that the instant invention, being made of cloth, with encapsulated aluminum bars, is relatively light and easy to handle, and allows significantly faster deployment than the inventions in the background art, and can easily be moved from one window to another. Since time is of the essence in fighting fires, the instant invention includes two rope deployment bags which enable the ropes used to secure the fire curtain over a venting building opening to be quickly deployed without any risk of the ropes tangling.
It is, therefore, the main object of this invention to provide a portable fire curtain system which performs the task of blocking the winds which are fueling the fire, is relatively light and easy to handle, allows quick deployment, and can be easily moved from one window to another.
Applicants"" portable fire curtain system possesses the following advantages:
The instant invention, unlike most background art devices, is portable.
The instant invention protects firefighters from the wind spreading flames when fighting fires in extreme wind conditions.
The instant invention, having a fire curtain made of cloth, with encapsulated aluminum bars, is relatively light and easy to handle.
The instant invention, by including upper and lower rope deployment bags, enables the fire curtain to be quickly secured to a venting building opening with virtually no possibility of the ropes tangling.
The instant invention allows significantly faster deployment than the background art devices, and can easily be moved from one window to another.
The instant invention is easy to use with most conventional windows.
The instant invention is economical to manufacture and easy to pack and unpack.
3.2 Contents
The above features are objects of this invention. Yet further objects are as follows:
An object of the instant invention is to provide a portable fire curtain system which when used over a building opening is strong and sturdy, light weight, and easy to use.
A further object is to provide a portable fire curtain system that is economical in cost to manufacture.
A further object is to provide a portable fire curtain system which has a high level of strength and reliability.
Yet another object is to provide a portable fire curtain system which is still small enough and light enough to be easily stowed away and carried in a fire engine.
These and other objects, features, aspects, and advantages of the present invention will become better understood with regard to the following description, appended claims, and accompanying drawings and will be otherwise apparent to those skilled in the art.
For the purpose of illustration of this invention, a preferred embodiment is shown in the accompanying drawings. It is to be understood that this is for the purpose of example only and that the invention is not limited thereto.